Wicked Comet 2
by thunder child 14
Summary: Years after the events of Wicked Comet, Rich and Glinda are living the dream. but after a major air crash leaves clues to the whereabouts of Elphaba, Rich sets out on a quest to find her. Little does he know that when he does find Elphaba again, things in Oz will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 1**_

 **8 years after the events of Wicked Comet**

Oz, a land of great mystery and magic. Its peoples equally so. Its history in recent years had been troublesome, what with what was known as the Wicked Years, the five years in which the Wicked Witch of the west and her companion, the Wicked Comet Pilot had terrorised Oz. You and I all know the truth behind this.

Richmond "Rich" Thropp, cousin to Elphaba Thropp and Nessarose Thropp, known as the Wicked Witch of the West and the Wicked Witch of the East respectively, was currently taking a well-earned holiday from working on his Comet aircraft. This aircraft was the first powered aircraft in all of Oz and had served Rich well for many years including the years when he had fought for freedom for all Ozians alongside Elphaba. That was until, when he was trying to intercept Dorothy's house in the Comet, whilst both were inside a tornado, the Comet had been severely damaged and Rich had been forced to make a wheels up landing in Munchkinland which had damaged the Comet even further.

He had been working on restoring "Oscar Zulu 1" to flight ever since. But still, 8 years later, the Comet was still in the Emerald City workshops and still in bits for repairs, albeit those repairs were almost done.

Currently, Rich and Glinda were on-board a private Steam cruiser, floating on the lake of Restwater, near to Glinda's country estate of Mockbeggar hall. The two were on holiday from all of the work that they had accomplished over the last 8 years. It was also their 7th year anniversary.

Since the events of 8 years ago, Rich and Glinda had fallen deeply in love and had been dating ever since.

Glinda was wearing a bright pink bikini, a wide brimmed hat and sunglasses and lounging in the sun on the Cruiser's foredeck. Rich was sitting next to her, dressed in shorts, a shirt, sandals, sunglasses and a black Stetson hat, the same one he had worn during the "Wicked Years".

(A.N the steam cruiser that Glinda and Rich are on-board is identical to the ship Tern which is based on Lake Windermere)

"Ah, this is the life" Rich said in a peaceful tone as he lay with his eyes closed, feeling the gentle rocking of the steam cruiser.

"Can't help but agree with you my love" Glinda replied, also in the same tone.

The two relaxed for a long moment, taking in the bright and warm summer sun. Everything was peaceful, or so they thought.

Just as Rich and Glinda were about to get up and get changed in their cabin for lunch, they heard the sound of Jet engines.

It would normally not be surprising, Rich had inaugurated commercial passenger and freight services using Comet Aircraft, which the full scale production of had only just begun, 5 years ago and Restwater had one of the busiest airports, apart from the Emerald city, in all of Oz. But these jet engines were much closer than they ought to be and they seemed to be under sustained high power.

Normally, flights into Restwater airport had a very easy approach with a long approach over mostly flat terrain and flights normally came in with their engines at almost idle power so they wouldn't disturb the holidaymakers and residents below.

"Can you see where the Aircraft is coming from?" Glinda asked Rich as they both stood up.

Rich looked around in the direction he thought the sound of Jet engines was coming from. Sure enough there was the bright silver glow of a Comet's polished metal skin as it flew along in the sun.

There seemed to be something off with this plane, for one there was a bright orange glow coming from the port side.

As the aircraft descended and got closer, Rich, Glinda and everyone on the cruiser noticed that 1. The aircraft was on fire and 2. Was that it was heading straight for them!

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Rich shouted to the Steam Cruiser's captain.

The Captain immediately shouted at his crew to get the ship moving, the sound of the engine room telegraphs were heard and the deck quivered and lurched as the Cruiser's powerful Triple Expansion steam engines driving twin propellers kicked into action. Smoke poured out of the funnel as the ship made its desperate attempt to get of the way of the Crashing Comet. Faster and faster the ship gained speed, but still the out of control airliner sped towards them!

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" the Captain shouted.

Everyone took cover; Glinda took cover underneath a set of stairs which lead to the bow lounging area of the ship. Rich held her protectively.

The sound of jet engines grew louder and louder until the noise became an ear-splitting screech! The burning jet flew overhead at such a low level, everyone on-board the steamer could feel the heat from the flames.

Everyone on the ship turned and looked towards the burning airliner as it slammed into the water with such force, it sent spray extremely high into the air and pieces of Aircraft were thrown even higher!

Everyone slowly, hesitantly got up from their hiding places and stared at the still burning wreckage of the Crashed Comet. Glinda and Rich both stood on the bow, feeling the heat of the flames upon their skin. Everyone on-board the Steamer had tears in their eyes, there was no way that anyone on-board the Flight had survived.

"Do you think…?" Glinda asked in a saddened tone, trailing off when she couldn't complete her sentence.

"No, I don't think so" Was Rich's grim reply.

Glinda then turned to the captain, whilst gesturing to the Flaming Comet wreck and said,

"Bring this ship to the wreck of the crashed plane. We'll search for possible survivors and bring ashore what we can for the investigation"

The Captain nodded and soon the steamer had turned around, ready for those on-board to begin the grim task of recovering what was left of the aircraft and those on-board.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wicked Comet 2 part 2**_

Several hours later

The shores of Restwater, next to Mockbeggar hall, were full of boats, large and small which had been assisting Rich, Glinda and the crew of their steamer in recovering whatever they could from the Comet wreck.

A large marquee, one which was normally used for outdoor parties was now the place where wreckage from the downed plane and recovered baggage from the passengers were brought to after being unloaded from the boats.

Rich and Glinda had assisted wherever they could, after Glinda had put her summer dress that she had been wearing over her bikini before she boarded the steamer back on, Rich however was the most knowledgeable of the couple about Comets since he designed the darn things.

Rich was in said marquee and had his glasses on as he examined each and every piece of wreckage to find any possible clues.

"How did the Comet catch fire and crash like that? I'm sure that the safety features I built into the design would prevent such an occurrence!" Rich murmured to himself in concentration.

Glinda did her best to help, she had sent for some of Oz's best scientists to come to Restwater and help with the investigation.

She watched Rich work with such concentration that it slightly scared her although she would never let it show on the outside.

Rich had worked tirelessly to bring the Comet to life and on his dream to bring commercial air services to the masses for many years and to be confronted with its first fatal accident, well that would trouble anyone, especially Rich.

"Rich, you need to take a break." Glinda said to Rich in concern.

"I can't Glinda." Rich said as he took his glasses up and turned to face her. "The Comet's just had its first fatal crash and I can't rest until I find the cause. What if there's a design flaw or a mechanical failure that occured or even an intentional act. I have to know!"

"I understand that Rich, but you are going to make yourself seriously ill if you just work non-stop!" Glinda replied, trying to get to get Rich to calm down.

As she said that, a loud THUMP was heard as a particularly sturdy looking briefcase fell to the ground. Both Glinda and Rich whirled around to see it, but this briefcase wasn't ordinary. This one had a golden coloured lock, whilst normal ones were either silver or bronze covered. The covering of the briefcase was an emerald green and very subtly, a faint engraving of the coat of arms of the Ozian Government on one side, so faint only magic users like Glinda could see it. Rich knew what it was just by the look of it; he had seen many of them during the 'wicked years' and his life with Glinda.

"What in the world?" Rich and Glinda both said at the exact same time. They both knew that Ozian Government personnel and their luggage normally didn't fly on standard commercial flights. They normally flew on military transport Comets (a stretched and toughened version of the civilian mk1 Comet known as the Comet mk2 or Comet 2) or travelled by rail.

They both strode over to the suitcase; Rich picked it up and set it down on the table he had been working on.

"This feels wrong, handling dead people's luggage!" Glinda said in disgust.

"We are high end government officials aren't we? You are the leader of Oz. So we have full authority to open this briefcase." Rich replied and as an afterthought he said, "I agree with you about handling dead people's luggage"

And with that, he set to work picking the locks on the briefcase, which were supposed to be impenetrable but Rich being one of the smartest Ozians alive, managed to pick the locks in all about five minutes.

He flipped the latches and lifted the cover of the briefcase. Inside was an enormous wad of papers, obviously organised into a rough report. The cover read,

"Code Night Stalker. Target, Wicked Witch of the West, presumed dead. Top Secret"

Rich immediately slammed the lid shut and taped it shut.

"We need to get this back inside!" He said, his eyes wide and breath quickening.

"Agreed" Glinda agreed.

They both then got up and after Rich had cleverly hidden the briefcase inside his coat, which was draped on the back of the chair that Rich had been sitting on. Glinda and Rich both ran inside Mockbeggar hall, after giving orders to some of their security force to protect the marquee where the aircraft wreckage was, and into Glinda's private study.

The study was basically the same as the ones Glinda and Rich had back in the Emerald city. But this one was smaller, more intimate. No-one was allowed inside without permission from Glinda herself.

Once inside the office, Glinda locked it and Rich placed the briefcase on the desk. He quickly cut the tape off and opened the lid again.

With Glinda's help, the two removed all of the papers from the briefcase and began to search through them.

Clearly, the agent that had written this report had spent a long time carefully gathering this research which included maps with locations marked on them and photographs of figures which, at first glance appeared to be Elphaba.

"This can't be possible! Elphie is dead!" Glinda exclaimed in shock as she finished reading one set of papers.

Rich stayed silent as he busied himself with checking a large map which was full of all the locations that "Elphaba" had been sighted.

"Yes, puzzling isn't it?" Rich replied, after that he muttered under his breath,

"If this is accurate, Elphaba is in serious trouble!"

Glinda, who had heard Rich's muttering but not exactly what he said, turned slowly to face Rich and said,

"Rich, you know something don't you?"

Rich continued to read the map.

"What? I don't know anything about that Glin. Elphaba is dead and gone! We both saw it with our own eyes." He said to Glinda, trying to turn Glinda away from this course of conversation.

"Rich, I'm not as blonde as some think I am. You know something and I need to know!" Glinda snapped.

"Glinda, please just leave it" Rich warned his girlfriend.

"Richmond Julius Thropp, you will tell me right now!" Glinda shouted at Rich, using his full name which she knew would annoy him since Rich hated it when anyone used his full name.

Rich groaned in frustration as he let go of the map and hit his head several times on the table.

"Fine!" he grunted in frustration.

Rich got up and left the office, only to return a few minutes later with his packet of playing cards.

Glinda raised an eyebrow at this but refrained from saying anything.

"What I am about to show you must never leave the two of us" Rich warned Glinda in a low tone.

Glinda nodded and Rich opened the battered packet and pulled out a folded up note. Rich handed it to Glinda and she opened it and read it.

The note read "you can't bring me down that easily".

Glinda recognised the handwriting and she dropped the note as a hand went up to her mouth in shock as tears began to fall out.

"Is Elphie?" Glinda managed to say before she trailed off.

Rich moved over to Glinda and held her close.

"Yes, she is" Rich replied softly.

Then without warning, Glinda whirled around, her eyes blazing and slapped Rich across the face, sending him to the floor!

"What the hell was that for?" Rich exclaimed as he stood back up, holding his slapped cheek.

"YOU KNEW ELPHIE WAS ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Glinda screeched.

"IT WAS FOR THE BEST AT THE TIME! IF I HAD SAID ANYTHING, ELPHABA WOULD BE IN EVEN MORE DANGER!" Rich shouted back.

Glinda immediately quietened down as she realised that Rich was very right.

"We have to find her" Glinda said to Rich after both of them calmed down.

"We might very well have to. Any ideas?" Rich asked thoughtfully.

Glinda smiled as she looked to the open briefcase and said to Rich with an excited smile upon her face,

"We have all the clues we need right here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 3**_

As soon as they were able, Rich and Glinda set off back to the Emerald City by train, all of the Comet wreckage would be transported to there from Restwater. Several scientists that had been summoned to the comet crash site would do basic analysis of salvaged material before anything was sent to the Emerald City where Rich would examine the wreck in detail.

Their arrival back into the emerald city came with the usual over the top fanfare, but the overall mood was dampened down, Rich and Glinda both saw newspaper boards from their carriage window saying "Comet Crash! Everyone on-board killed!"

"It wasn't your fault Rich" Glinda said reassuringly to her love as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so Glin. I really hope so" was Rich's solemn reply, using the nickname he gave Glinda.

They spent the rest of the journey back to the Palace in silence, both of them listening to the rhythmic, repeated click click of the horses Hooves and the coach's wheels on the cobblestone streets.

Rich briefly consulted his pocket watch, a fashionable piece with a silver case. A tear fell from his eye as he did so, for inside the lid of the pocket watch was a small photograph of Glinda, Fiyero, Nessarose, Elphaba and himself posing for a group photo in front of the Comet not long after its first flight all those years ago.

"You know if we find her. It'll be like it was once, all of us, as friends." Glinda said to Rich as the coach pulled into the courtyard of the palace.

Rich could only nod as the coach stopped and one of the guards opened the door. Of course, Glinda was the first to exit, with Rich following close behind. Palace staff took the couple's luggage inside the palace to their rooms.

Together, the couple walked into the palace and up the grand staircase to their private wing of the palace. No-one but a few trusted servants, guards and themselves could enter this bit of the palace. Here, they felt that they would be safe to discuss things freely.

They sat down in Glinda's office and called for some tea, once that had arrived, and the maid had left, Rich and Glinda got down to the important thoughts in their minds.

Rich had brought the briefcase recovered from the Comet Wreck and had the contents of it spread across Glinda's very nice desk.

"According to this, Elphaba was last seen in the great desert to the east of Oz." Rich said to Glinda as he studied a map that had been marked with Elphaba's reported sightings by the Secret agent that had owned the case.

"There are a few extremely isolated communities in that area. Lots of Animals left Oz for those communities after the Wizard put those Horrible laws into place" Glinda replied.

"So where would Elphaba be hiding? C'mon Rich think!" Rich murmured to himself.

Glinda looked at the map again and an idea flew into her head. She quickly got up from her chair and moved over to a small book case and pulled out a substantial book which contained a map of the Badlands. Well, what little of the Badlands could be surveyed on foot.

She quickly opened the book and found the map, unfolding the map, she looked between both her map and the map with Elphaba's location on it.

Finally, Glinda found something.

"Look" Glinda said to Rich, pointing to a spot on the maps. "Elphies last known whereabouts are almost in the exact position as this village. Known by the name of Hellgate."

Rich looked where Glinda was pointing to.

"Hellgate is the farthest civilisation from Oz. Likely to be the last to know about anything from Oz. It's perfect if you are hiding from the law." Rich noted.

"Agreed. So when do we go?" Glinda asked.

Rich's head jerked upwards at this.

"You're not going Glin. Someone needs to look after Oz. I won't be long, a week or so tops." Rich said calmly to Glinda.

"I can't let you do that! Who knows what's out there, snakes, scorpions and Oz knows what else!" Glinda cried out.

Rich immediately took out his revolver and laid it on the desk.

"I have this, and besides, I've been on the run from the authorities with Elphaba during the Wicked Years and we both had to learn pretty quickly how to survive in the wilds" he said in a comforting tone.

Glinda knew that Rich was right; he did manage to survive on very little with Elphaba during those years when they were on the run together. Rich still was capable of surviving in the wilds on his own for a while should he need to again.

With a sigh, Glinda said,

"Alright, you can go. But please be careful!"

Rich smiled at her with a distinctive way that she had only seen on Elphaba and Rich. She called it, "The Thropp smile"

"Don't worry about me Glin. I'm a Thropp, and we Thropps are survivors." He said comfortingly.

And at that, Rich and Glinda made their plan to find Elphaba.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 4**_

Several hours after Rich had told Glinda he was going to head out and find Elphaba himself, the two were standing on the top of the tallest tower in the Emerald City Palace, the very tower that Elphaba had launched off when she "Defied Gravity". Rich was dressed in his full outfit which he had worn during the Wicked Years. In a side bag, he carried food, water, medical supplies, clothes, Elphaba's cape to use as a blanket and spare ammunition for his Revolver, both conventional lethal ammunition and Rich's own Knockout Gas ammo. Glinda also made him carry his wallet with a large amount of Ozian Currency just in case he needed it. Although Rich doubted that he would be able to use it.

In his pocket, Rich carried the map of Elphaba's sightings in the Badlands and attached to his belt was an old fashioned Compass that Glinda had given him.

In his hand was an old broomstick, not unlike the one that Elphaba herself used.

"Why do you have that?" Glinda had asked when Rich had pulled the broom out of his storage chest.

"It's one of Elphaba's spare brooms. She let me have it as backup should the Comet have been incapacitated." Rich had replied. It was inevitable that Rich would use the broom anyway since his Comet was still in pieces in the workshop, with a potential return to flight being a few weeks away.

Now the couple stood, right next to the edge of the tower, with the hustle and bustle of the Emerald City's nightlife being heard and seen clearly even from this height. One could just about see the light of the Emerald City Airport from here.

"Do you really have to go?" Glinda asked, fear and upset in her tone.

"You'll be fine Glin." Rich replied with a kind, loving smile.

Rich then moved to launch from the edge of the tower before Glinda stopped him. She held her hand closed for a brief moment, chanting something she remembered from the Grimmerie. When she opened her hand, a small hinged mirror, the kind people carry around in handbags, was resting there.

"I remembered this spell from the Grimmerie. This Mirror will enable you to communicate with me at any time. It'll make me feel a lot better if you carry it" Glinda explained.

Rich carefully took the hinged mirror and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"I'll be back soon my love" Rich said sweetly and the two shared a long and passionate kiss goodbye before Rich stood on the edge of the parapet, with his back turned against the outside. With the Broom in one hand, he smiled at Glinda before he said,

"Well, let's see if this old broom can still defy gravity"

And at that, Rich let himself fall backwards off the parapet, Glinda rushed over to see if Rich was ok.

She couldn't see anything of Rich until he suddenly shot upwards shouting in joy!

"IT WORKS!" he shouted to Glinda. How no-one heard him at this point was a mystery to Glinda.

"Come back safely!" Glinda called out to Rich as he hovered on the broom.

"I will and I Promise I will find Elphaba!" Rich called back as he gently leant forwards on the broom and, he shot off towards the east.

Faster and faster, higher and higher he flew until Rich could barely see any living creature on the ground that was illuminated by streetlamps. Slowly giving way to total Blackness, Rich settled himself in for what he knew would be a very long journey.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 5**_

After a long overnight flight on the old Broom, Rich had to land outside a cave in the Badlands to rest for a while to escape the blistering heat of the day.

Inside the cave, it was deliciously cool and Rich managed to get a good amount of sleep. He knew that he would need it. Once he awoke, Rich got out the map and in the light of the afternoon sky; he opened the map and studied it as much as he could. Taking out his compass, Rich made a few navigational calculations to find the shortest flight time for each of the reported sightings of Elphaba. He didn't want to be apart from Glinda for very long, the two loved each other with every fibre of their beings and it physically pained them to be apart for any length of time.

"Oh Elphie, where are you?" Rich whispered to himself.

After he said this, Rich rested his back against the wall of the cave, his eyes partially closed, trying to get some rest before he took back to the air again. That was when the map started glowing an Emerald Green!

Rich immediately bolted to his feet in surprise.

"What in Oz?!" he exclaimed as the map grew brighter and brighter until it gave off a massive flash/pressure wave which blasted Rich back against the cave wall, knocking the wind out of him. As Rich struggled to get air back into his system, the map grew dimmer and dimmer before it returned to how it originally was before.

When Rich was able to move, he moved carefully over to the map, somehow, on the surface, in emerald green lettering, was a set of co-ordinates. Rich was slightly confused as to why these co-ordinates had appeared. Just to be safe, Rich checked the co-ordinates and found that they were in the middle of a mountain range. Near to the isolated community of Hellgate, the town that Elphaba was last seen in!

For all he knew, the co-ordinates could be leading him into an ambush, but Rich was never one to play it safe. Rich, unlike Elphaba, would often fly headfirst at full speed into danger and make a plan as he went along. That was during the wicked years however. Rich thought for a moment before he said,

"Sod it. Let's go and check it out"

As soon as the sun set, Rich took to the air again and flew at full speed towards the given co-ordinates. Excitement grew and grew within him; it could be Elphaba sending him a message!

The ground zoomed past at a frightening pace, Rich didn't care. All he cared about was reaching the co-ordinate's location quickly.

Finally though, he arrived at the location given in the co-ordinates. It indeed was in the middle of a mountainous valley. An easy place for an ambush and an easy place to escape from. Typical Elphaba.

Rich leapt off the broom and called out,

"Well, you have me here. Why don't you come on out and show yourself?!"

There was utter silence for a long while, just the gentle sound of the breeze meeting his ears. Rich felt uneasy, his hand drifted to the grip of his revolver.

Rich's ears suddenly picked up the rushing of something fast moving in the darkness behind him. He instantly swung around, revolver drawn and pointed into the darkness.

"Who's there?" he called out.

He heard the sound again, this time to his right. Rich swung round only to come face to face with what only could be described as a monstrous wolf/bear/dragon hybrid with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs!

Fearing for his own life, Rich pulled back the hammer on the revolver. The monster leapt towards Rich but before it could hit Rich with its teeth and claws, Rich fired the revolver.

The weapon went off with a loud BOOM and the bullet, on impact with the Beast's fur, exploded in a cloud of blue smoke, just as it was designed to do. The beast stopped its attack for a brief moment, obviously confused at what the blue gas was. Rich waited for the poppy dust in the gas to knock out the beast but it didn't seem to even flinch!

"Crap." Was all Rich could say as the beast roared and renewed its assault.

Rich fired again and again but still, there was no effect!

He soon ran out of knockout gas ammunition and with no time to reload, Rich pulled out his pen knife and activated the larger of the two blades on it. The beast seemed to laugh at this. Such a tiny blade could hardly do any damage.

Rich knew he was done for and as the beast lunged, he braced himself for the inevitable pain as the beast tore him apart. But before that could happen, Rich heard a voice yell "NO!" at full volume. Soon followed by a ball of crackling green energy that hit the beast sending it scurrying away screeching in agony!

Rich was breathing heavily, trying to stop himself hyperventilating from the fear.

His eyes darted in the direction he thought the energy ball came from and there was a human figure only a short distance away from him.

For a brief moment Rich and the figure's eyes met, both remained silent.

Then the figure ran off! Rich immediately began to sprint after the figure. Whoever, or whatever the figure was, was opening up quite a lead on Rich, who was using every last dreg of stamina left in his body in order to catch up with the figure.

"Wait!" he called out.

But the figure ignored him, it seemed to be climbing onto something! It had to slow down in order to do this so Rich took his chance.

He leapt forwards with all his strength, colliding with the figure and sending both the figure and himself crashing to the ground.

Both the figure and Rich groaned in pain as they picked themselves off the ground. That was when Rich noticed that there was a broom lying on the ground next to the figure and that the figure was wearing a black shawl, over its clothes, which had fallen away to reveal a very familiar face.

The face was covered in dust from the fall and it had a few stress lines on it but Rich recognised the sight of the figure's intelligent looking brown eyes.

All he could say was "Elphie?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 6**_

As soon as Rich spoke to her, Elphaba turned to face him. Her eyes looking into his with suspicion.

Rich started to move towards her,

"Is that really you?" he asked.

Elphaba held out a hand to stop him and Rich stood still.

"It is me, cousin" Elphaba replied softly.

"I came looking for you" Rich started but Elphaba interrupted him,

"I know. I saw you searching for me with my visions. I kept an eye on you and when you came here. I had a feeling that you would need my help"

"So it wasn't you who put those co-ordinates on my map?" Rich asked, showing Elphaba the map.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed,

"No I didn't do this." Was her reply.

"Then who did?" Rich asked.

Elphaba simply shrugged her shoulders and turned away, Rich was about to protest when Elphaba turned back round.

"Well come on! It's too dangerous to be out here in the middle of the night." She snapped at Rich.

Rich couldn't argue with his cousin. But before they set off, Rich pulled Elphaba into a tight hug. Elphaba just stood there for a moment. Unsure if she should hug him back or not. Eventually though, she hugged him back and the two parted.

"Come on then. I'll take you to my home where you can rest" Elphaba said to Rich, in a softer tone than before.

At that the two set off walking, there was an awkward silence between the two for a moment before they started having a conversation in such a way as if they hadn't been separated for years.

There wasn't much light given off from the moon and stars but Rich could see that Elphaba had changed a lot since he last saw her. Gone was the joyful look in her eyes. All that was there on Elphaba's emerald features was the look of a Woman who had been hiding and been under a lot of stress for many years. There were bags under Elphaba's eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept for a week!

Elphaba also thought Rich had changed too, he seemed to have become wiser, he had aged little but Elphaba could see the look of a man who had seen a lot for his age in Rich's eyes.

"So, what made you come and find me?" Elphaba asked

"Surely your Visions would have told you why?" Rich asked back.

"Ah…. That's the thing. My Visions haven't worked very well since I left Oz, and they have always been hazy" Elphaba replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rich said to Elphaba.

"Why did you come here?" Elphaba asked again.

"Well. It all started when Glinda and I were on a holiday in Restwater. We were lounging on a Steam Cruiser, when we both heard a loud noise. We both looked up and there was a Comet on fire, heading straight for us! The steam cruiser barely managed to evade the airliner before it crashed into the lake killing all on-board" Rich said to Elphaba, with tears coming out of Rich's eyes as he mentioned the deadly crash.

Elphaba's right hand briefly flew to her mouth at this news.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Elphaba said to Rich in a comforting tone as she reached out to comfort her cousin.

Rich took a deep breath as he let his cousin embrace him.

"In the Wreckage of the Comet, Glinda and I found a briefcase belonging to the Ozian Government. Glinda and I opened the case and found lots of documents relating to you. Including this map which I used to track you down. Evidently, someone else has been tracking you down" Rich continued as he pulled out the map from the briefcase and showed it to Elphaba.

Elphaba waved her hand to create a magical ball of light to illuminate the map and she gazed at it for a long moment before her eyes widened in shock.

"Sweet Oz!" She exclaimed softly.

"I've had to sit there and let Glinda think you were dead. Whilst I was unable to go looking for you, I felt helpless during these past few years when I felt I lost you. I'm not going to lose you again!" Rich replied in an attempt to comfort his cousin.

"You don't need to worry about me Rich. I can take care of myself" Elphaba said with her signature smirk.

Rich just chuckled at his cousin.

The two cousins walked for a little while longer before arriving at a small cluster of buildings. They all appeared to be occupied and there was some basic lighting in the street outside the buildings.

"Welcome to my home. My current one anyway" Elphaba said to Rich in a tone that suggested she was proud of herself finding a home.

They entered the town, the lights shining from it were bright and there were an all manner of people here, all of different descriptions. Ranging from Munchkinlanders to Quadlings, there were even dozens upon dozens of Animals!

"This is a refuge for all those who have fled Oz because of the Wizard's oppressive rule." Elphaba explained.

"You Know the Wizard is no longer running Oz, Glinda's ruling Oz at the moment and she is doing a damn good job of it too" Rich replied.

Elphaba whirled around her eyes wide with disbelief!

"Are you serious?" She asked, trying to contain herself from cackling in glee.

"Would I lie to you dear Cousin?" Rich asked back.

Elphaba cackled in pure delight, causing everyone in the town square to stop and stare at her.

"This is Brilliant!" Elphaba said in pure delight.

"Thought you might be happy about that." Rich replied.

It was at that moment Elphaba grabbed Rich's hand and dragged him towards a small house in the corner.

"Where are we going?" Rich asked.

"To my house. You need somewhere to stay, and besides, I do have a few bottles of the vintage whiskey you like" Elphaba replied.

Rich beamed from ear to ear.

"Now we're talking! Let's Go!" He said in joy.

And at that, the two cousins darted off towards Elphaba's house.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 7**_

Elphaba lead Rich into her house and to a chair next to a fireplace, which Elphaba magically lit.

The flames crackled and gave off a pleasant warmth which was very welcome in the coolness of the desert night. As Elphaba looked for a bottle of Vintage Whiskey, Rich's favourite type of Alcoholic drink, Rich looked around the house from where he was sitting.

From what Rich could see, the house was actually a single floor bungalow, quite spacious though, with several large rooms. What Rich assumed was the bedrooms and toilets/bathing facilities were on one end as the Kitchen and Dining Area/Lounge was in the other end. There was also a single door behind Rich which gave off a powerful aura which he knew not to mess with.

Suddenly there was the sound of clinking glass and Elphaba sat down in the opposite chair to the one Rich was sitting in. Elphaba placed two glasses and a bottle with a dark amber coloured liquid inside.

She poured some of the Whiskey into both glasses and the two cousins picked up their respective glasses.

"Drinking Alcohol?" Rich asked in surprise.

Elphaba looked a little guilty when she said in reply,

"Things have been tough. I have a drink now and then to help get over the agony that plagues me over my past actions."

"It's alright. Besides, we all have our own ways of coping with pain" Rich replied sympathetically.

Elphaba just gave a small smile, the kind that Rich knew well.

The two cousins talked for a little while longer, Life had been truly hell for Elphaba ever since she had to leave Oz. Again, she apologised for what she had put Rich and Glinda through.

Rich then leant back in the chair he was sitting in and sighed. His cousin was still alive, sort of at peace and making a life for herself out of Oz.

Just then the door started rattling as someone opened it!

"HIDE!" Elphaba Whispered/Shrieked as she dove for Rich and forced him to hide in a cupboard.

"What the?!" Rich exclaimed but Elphaba shushed him.

Elphaba quickly turned from the wardrobe and smiled broadly at the figure in the door.

"You're back" She said with glee.

Rich quietly peered through the crack in the wardrobe door; he could see that there was another person in the room with Elphaba. Definitely a man, but Rich couldn't see him clearly.

Carefully, Rich pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear what Elphaba and the unidentified Man were saying to each other. Unfortunately, Rich had forgotten was that the wardrobe doors were outward opening!

So when Rich leant on the wardrobe doors, they opened quickly and loudly, causing Rich to fall to the floor in a heap. Lying there dazed, Rich didn't notice the sound of Elphaba and the Man darting into the Room!

The man moved towards Rich, exclaiming "WHAT THE?!" at the top of his voice.

Elphaba immediately reached out and grabbed the man, pulling him back, whilst saying,

"Don't hurt him! It's Rich!"

Rich took this moment to untangle himself from the heap that was him and his long coat and stand up.

Rich took a moment to look at the Man. No, not a Man at all. A male definitely, but not human. His clothing looked to be old and badly damaged, straw was hanging out of various body parts and where there was supposed to be flesh. There was burlap sack! His facial features seemed to be painted on, but there was no difficulty in showing emotion. This wasn't a man, this was a scarecrow! The very same Scarecrow that had joined Dorothy's quest to Kill Elphaba!

Rich pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the Scarecrow.

"You have some nerve being here!" Rich snarled.

"Don't shoot!" the scarecrow exclaimed in alarm.

"Save it!" Rich snarled, gently flicking back the hammer on the revolver.

That was when Elphaba planted herself in front of the scarecrow!

"Elphaba, what are you doing?" Rich asked confused.

"Don't shoot." Elphaba told Rich in a low, calm tone.

"But that's the scarecrow! He was with that urchin Dorothy when she killed you!" Rich stated, his opinion of Dorothy had become decidedly less positive ever since he and Glinda witnessed Elphaba's "Death"

"I never wanted Fae to be hurt in any way. I only joined that quest because I wanted to find her." The Scarecrow said to Rich, an edge of nervousness in his voice.

Rich narrowed his eyes in confusion as he took a good look at the Scarecrow.

"Hang on a minute, I've seen you before. Not as a scarecrow obviously" he said to the Scarecrow in a "Thinking" tone of voice.

"You have seen me before! I was there when the Comet crashed!" the Scarecrow said desperately, trying to get Rich to remember.

It was just then that Rich's brilliant mind finally clicked.

"Fiyero?" Rich asked cautiously.

The Scarecrow smiled warmly at Rich,

"Yep, It's me" he said.

Rich's eyes widened in surprise.

"Maybe it would be best if we all continued this conversation over a drink" Elphaba suggested.

Fiyero and Rich agreed and together the three moved back into the lounge to catch up on the 8 long years that they were apart.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 8**_

Elphaba, Fiyero and Rich spent several hours catching up with each other. Elphaba and Fiyero had a lot of interesting tales to tell as did Rich.

"So, you and Glinda are in a relationship?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Rich replied.

"I knew you two would end up together! I did tell you Yero but you didn't believe me" Elphaba added with an added smirk in Fiyero's direction.

Rich smiled at the couple's banter, they were a lot like Glinda and himself in many ways. Yet, their lives were polar opposites. Elphaba and Fiyero had spent their recent lives in hiding, knowing that if they were found, they would be killed. Rich and Glinda on the other hand had lived their recent lives in total luxury, loved by all of Oz.

Rich also had to explain the events that brought him here, Including the Comet crash.

Fiyero was confused; he and Elphaba had made sure they weren't being followed at every place they had settled.

"How?" was all he could say.

"No idea mate. Glinda and I should have heard of something like this" Rich replied.

"And that hybrid monster thing. What the hell was that?" Fiyero thought aloud, quite an impressive feat since Fiyero literally was brainless.

"Whatever it is, or was. It definitely isn't natural. It was created by powerful dark magic. The spell or source I can't tell. But there will probably be a lot more. You don't cast a spell like that for just 1 creature. You create an army of those things. It's what I would do" Elphaba replied, also deep in thought.

"We will find out soon enough" Rich added.

The three of them all agreed and after some more conversation, and a few more glasses of vintage whiskey, they all fell asleep where they were.

After their reunion, Rich spent several days in the village helping out where needed. The villagers greatly appreciated Rich's incredible intelligence and ability to build pretty much anything out of random stuff lying around.

Rich was happy, he was back together with his cousin Elphaba, his one remaining family member. It was just like old times, the two of them working together to make other's lives better than ever. Slowly but surely, the bonds that were torn during Elphaba and Rich's 8 years apart were slowly repairing themselves.

Everything seemed to be going fine, until one particular night a few days after Rich arrived.

That night, Rich, Elphaba and Fiyero were back in the house's living room. They had just come back from a long day in the village.

Elphaba was reading a book whilst Fiyero and Rich were telling funny stories. Of course, the two ended up laughing a little too loudly and Elphaba was starting to get a little mad. That was understandable as Elphaba didn't like to be disturbed whilst reading. Just as she was about to say something to Rich and Fiyero, the ground suddenly shook as something huge exploded outside!

"What the hell?!" Fiyero exclaimed as he fell out of his chair and Elphaba helped him up.

Rich already had his coat on and had his two revolvers loaded and ready to go. The trio then burst out of the house to witness a scene of carnage and horror!

The whole village was afire and creatures identical to the one that Rich encountered were attacking anyone in sight!

"NO" Elphaba gasped.

Fiyero moved closer to his love to comfort her in any way he could. Rich however was having none of this.

Without warning, he sprinted forwards shouting at the top of his lungs,

"OI, YOU OVERGROWN MUTANT FLEABAGS! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

The creatures all turned to face Rich and roared right at him.

"Crap" was all that came out of Rich's mouth as he pulled back the hammer on both of his revolvers and took aim.

Elphaba and Fiyero were instantly at his sides.

"I already lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again if I can help it" Elphaba said to Rich in a defiant tone.

Rich smiled as he replied with,

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

And at that, Elphaba, Rich and Fiyero charged into battle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 9**_

The village of Hells Gate, formally a peaceful desert refuge, was now a scene of battle. Mutant demon-like creatures were attacking the place and those who weren't taking shelter were fighting a desperate battle against the creatures. Rich, Elphaba and Fiyero were right in the thick of it, with the three of them essentially fighting back to back.

For Elphaba and Rich, memories of when they were on the run during the Wicked Years came flooding back. Even though they were fighting for their lives and to protect the villagers, they would be lying if the Thropp Cousins said that they weren't having the slightest bit of fun. The trio all fought like a well-oiled machine, Rich firing off bullets from his twin revolvers, Elphaba using her magic and Fiyero using a sword to slash at the creatures.

Despite their efforts, Elphaba seemed to be the only one that had any effect on the creatures, Rich's bullets had hardly any effect and Fiyero had even less.

"Just keep fighting! These things have got to give up at some point!" Elphaba called out to Fiyero and Rich.

"How are we going to make them give up? Anything we do has little effect" Fiyero shouted back.

"How am I supposed to know?" was Elphaba's reply.

Rich just focused on trying to get a hit on every bullet he fired.

"Just like the battle of Kumbrichas pass eh Fabala?" he asked his cousin.

"Just like old times" Elphaba agreed.

Elphaba then without warning kicked out at a creature about to take Rich's head off, missing him by millimetres!

Rich nodded his thanks and continued fighting.

Despite all their efforts however, the creatures kept on attacking and attacking. And just as all seemed lost, there was another enormous explosion, greater than the first and a massive cloud of dust and smoke flew into the air! The Creatures all stopped attacking and moved to surround the smoke as something or rather someone emerged.

Elphaba, Fiyero and Rich all stared in absolute surprise and horror at who the person was. It was shortish, with fish like features and very dirty blonde hair. Madame Morrible!

"It can't be! Glinda had her imprisoned for life!" Rich exclaimed.

As if Morrible had heard Rich, she turned to face him and cackled loudly. Even Elphaba was surprised.

"You think I could be kept in that rot hole forever? I am too powerful for that!" Morrible snarled.

Rich immediately pointed both revolvers at Morrible and pulled back the hammers on both.

"Interesting. You should have been dead days ago." Morrible spoke directly to Rich.

"What?" Rich asked in confusion.

"I sent one of my beasts to rip you apart, I even lured you into an ambush. If your Rotten cabbage of a cousin hadn't been there to save you, my plan would have gone smoothly!" Morrible replied.

Rich instantly realised what Morrible was saying, it was her and not Elphaba that had magically put those co-ordinates on the map which brought him near Hells Gate.

Elphaba bristled at Morrible calling her a rotten cabbage but held herself back, Fiyero moving to protect her.

"If you have hurt Glinda….." Rich began but Morrible cut him off.

"Not yet. But she won't be unharmed for long! By the thirteenth hour tomorrow, she will be dead! Try and save her, if you dare!" Morrible cackled and then she and the creatures all disappeared in a flash of light and smoke.

Rich leapt forwards, shrieking in anger with his hands only clutching at smoke.

He then whirled around and began striding purposefully towards Elphaba's house, which miraculously had escaped damage, with Elphaba and Fiyero nearly having to run in order to keep up with him.

"I have to get back to the Emerald City. Glinda is in serious danger!" Rich thought aloud.

Once he got to the house, he burst in and started packing up his things.

"Rich, Morrible knows you will go straight to the Emerald City. She probably has another ambush waiting for you!" Elphaba tried to say but Rich was having none of this.

"If I wait any longer, Glinda could be hurt or worse!" he snapped.

"I know that" Elphaba replied.

Once Rich was finally packed, he took out the mirror that Glinda had given him.

Elphaba instantly realised what the mirror was.

"It's a magical communication mirror" she told Fiyero.

"Glinda, Glinda, can you hear me?" Rich spoke to the Mirror.

Silence filled the room.

"Glinda?" Rich spoke again, before the mirror's image wobbled slightly. Then Glinda's face appeared in the Mirror, she looked terrified!

"Rich? Where are you?" Glinda asked fearfully.

Rich looked at Elphaba and from the corner of his eye, he could see his cousin mouth,

"Don't mention us!"

"I'm in Hells Gate" Rich replied.

"The Emerald City is under attack, the Military is doing everything they can, but the enemy…. It's unlike anything anyone has ever seen!" Glinda said back as an explosion could be heard coming from behind her.

"Hold on tight, I'm coming back right now" Rich said to his love.

"Don't, it's too dangerous…." Glinda replied before the connection suddenly cut off!

Rich just stood there, eyes wide and his body shaking with fear and anger.

"Rich?" Elphaba and Fiyero asked nervously.

Without a word, Rich grabbed the broom that had carried him here and was about to charge out the door when he suddenly stopped.

"I'm going back to the Emerald City to try and stop Morrible. I could use your help" he said to Elphaba and Fiyero.

Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rich, you know I can't go back to the Emerald City! If I am seen by just one person, I will be attacked on sight!" the Emerald Witch replied.

"That won't happen. I won't let that happen!" Rich said back.

"Besides, Fae and I made a pact to never go back to Oz" Fiyero added.

"I know that you two!" Rich snapped, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Apart from me, Glinda is the only person who knows that you two are not wicked! I am going to help her no matter what. It would mean a lot if you two came to help. Let's Defy Gravity one last time!"

Fiyero still looked reluctant but Elphaba's face broke into a smile that Rich knew well.

"I never said that I wouldn't go with" she said.

At that, she darted inside the locked room that only she used, the very same room that Rich felt a weird aura around it.

When his cousin emerged, Rich stared at her in surprise.

Elphaba was dressed in the full outfit which became synonymous with her time as the Wicked Witch of the West. Her conical hat with the wide brim on the bottom was placed on her head, her cape hung around her shoulders and fluttered slightly in the air. Her dress which reached her ankles and looked to be a patchwork of thousands of different bits of dark cloth and spiders webs and finally, she held her broom in her right hand. This was the very broom which she rode during her time as the Witch of the West. The very Broom on which Elphaba had Defied Gravity for the very first time.

"Are you sure?" Fiyero asked the love of his life.

"Oh yes." Elphaba replied with a grin.

The three then moved out of the house and took to the air on their brooms. Rich on his own with Elphaba and Fiyero sharing the other one. Together, the three turned and flew at full speed towards the Western Sky. They were now in a race against time and whatever awaited them in the Emerald City, Rich, Elphaba and Fiyero would be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 10**_

Rich, Elphaba and Fiyero flew as fast as they could force the brooms they were flying on to go. They all knew how critical time was. Madame Morrible was planning to harm Glinda somehow and the trio couldn't allow that to happen! Rich was flying ahead of Elphaba and Fiyero, which surprised them as Rich had no magical powers to speak of.

Below them, the desert sands gave way to the farmlands of Munchkinland and eventually, after what seemed like forever they flew over the suburbs of the Emerald City, starting with Shiz. When the Emerald City came into view over the horizon, nothing seemed amiss at first. However, an air of fear and despair quickly hit Rich, Elphaba and Fiyero as the Emerald City drew closer. The whole city looked blackened and burnt, some buildings had been smashed to pieces and smoke rose all over the place.

"We're too late!" Fiyero cried out.

Both Elphaba and Rich hissed at him to shut up.

"First thing Elphaba and I learnt during the Wicked Years is never believe a situation is hopeless until it actually is!" Rich snapped.

"Rich is right" Elphaba agreed.

The three soon landed on a rooftop which overlooked the central districts of the Emerald City. The citizens looked tired and upset, they were being treated like slaves both by Morrible's mutant creatures and Mercenaries.

"Sweet Oz!" Rich, Elphaba and Fiyero gasped at the exact same time. All three wanted to do something but they had a rescue mission to perform and they couldn't let anything stand in the way of that.

The three quickly dashed along the rooftops of the Emerald City, past the airport and finally arriving on a hidden rooftop overlooking the front gates of the Palace. There was a huge crowd here, all of them shouting in anger at several mercenaries and creatures who were on either side of Madame Morrible, all of them were standing on a raised platform above the crowd.

"I have liberated you from the Evil which has been corrupting Oz!" Morrible announced to the crowd.

The crowd did not like this as their shouts of anger became ever louder. Rich, Elphaba and Fiyero all had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

As soon as Morrible had spoken to the crowd, she stepped to one side to reveal Glinda, battered, bruised, bloody and tied up to a steel post!

Rich seethed in anger and started to spring forward but was halted by Elphaba and Fiyero.

"You're just going to get yourself killed!" Elphaba hissed.

"But Glinda's down there!" Rich snapped back.

"We need a plan; even I know we shouldn't go in guns blazing." Fiyero added.

Rich knew Elphaba and Fiyero were right so he took a deep breath to calm down. He took a look down at the crowd and an idea came into his head.

"Elphaba, do you have any of those smoke bombs left?" he asked.

Elphaba checked her pockets,

"Just one. Why?" She asked.

Rich smiled before he said,

"I have a plan. This is what we are going to do"

 **A little later on**

Morrible was busy giving a rather long winded speech to the angry crowd about how evil Glinda was and that she had been collaborating with the Wicked Witch of the west the whole time. The crowd refused to believe this and angrily pushed forwards in an attempt to attack Morrible but the mercenaries and mutant beasts forced them back. Throughout all this chaos, a man dressed entirely in black, which included a long greatcoat and a Stetson hat, slowly and carefully made his way through the crowd until he was almost at the front. Once he was there, he slowly drew out an ex Ozian Army mk1 revolver, pointed it at the sky and fired. The whole square went silent as everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the man.

"HOW DARE YOU FIRE THAT WEAPON!" Morrible screeched.

The man smiled before he raised his face up to look right at Morrible. It was Richmond Julius Thropp!

Glinda's face lit up as she recognised her love's face.

"Well how dare you make a hostile takeover of the Emerald City, enslave its citizens and hold the love of my life hostage" Rich replied with a smirk on his face.

"SIEZE HIM!" Morrible screeched but Rich was faster than any of the Mercenaries and he quickly pulled out a small green orb.

"If anyone moves, I will smash this orb!" Rich warned everyone.

Morrible cackled before she said,

"What can a little orb like that do?"

Rich gave another smirk before he said,

"As you all know, I am a very clever bloke. I designed and built the Comet, Oz's first powered aircraft from scratch and with no idea of what I was doing. That and amongst other things. It was during the past few years when I discovered a way to bring people back from the dead."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves and the Mercenaries and mutant creatures all looked hesitant to move.

Rich then continued his speech,

"I managed to recover some of my Cousin's remains and I have carefully concentrated it into this tiny orb. If this orb should break, my Cousin will be brought back to life and no-one would want that would they?!"

The Crowd all knew that Rich's cousin was the Wicked Witch of the West and no-one wanted her to return so they stepped back from Rich like he had the plague!

Morrible of course knew that Rich was bluffing, Glinda did too. Morrible couldn't call Rich out on this as it might destroy what little credibility she had left.

She had to keep up the act.

"KILL HIM!" Morrible ordered.

The mercenaries and mutant creatures shot forwards and Rich smiled.

"Wrong move" he said with a smile.

He then threw the orb to the ground, smashing it into tiny pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wicked Comet 2, Part 11**_

As soon as the Orb cracked, Green smoke began to fill the air. The Crowd moved well away from the smoke as it rose and filled the courtyard.

"Behold my latest achievement!" Rich's voice sounded through the smoke.

As he said this, a figure rose out of the ground within the smoke. The Figure, definitely feminine, wore a long black dress which was covered in a patchwork of other dark fabrics, a cape and a conical hat with a wide brim around the bottom.

The crowd screamed as they realised who the figure was. The smoke cleared to reveal the Wicked Witch of the West!

"I'm Baaaack!" the Witch announced to the world in a high pitched, mocking tone. Rich knew this to be Elphaba's "Wicked Witch Voice" and it still brought chills to Rich's spine whenever Elphaba used it.

"You really think you could get rid of me?!" Elphaba asked sarcastically.

No-one dared answer.

"Aw look, they're too shy to speak." Elphaba said to Rich.

"Well, it has been a long time" Rich replied whilst going along with the act.

At this moment, Elphaba turned around and was "Surprised" to see Glinda tied up. The latter had a slight inkling of what was going to happen and was pretending to be scared.

"Well, Well, Well. What have we got here? It can't be my old friend Glinda the Good tied up to a pole?" Elphaba exclaimed in "Surprise".

"What are you doing you Imbecieles? Kill them!" Morrible shrieked.

Rich aimed his revolver at the mercenaries and said,

"Try that and I will shoot you"

He then turned to Morrible and said in a loud, commanding voice

"There is no way you can win Morrible! Let Glinda go, leave Oz with your minions and never come back or Elphaba and I will force you to!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Morrible roared, her eyes flashing red.

As all of this was happening Glinda nearly screamed in fight when she noticed a presence behind her and a familiar voice hissed,

"Be quiet. I'm gonna get you out of here"

"Fiyero?" Glinda whispered in astonishment.

"Yes" came the reply as Glinda heard the sound of her restraints being unlocked. She fell to the floor in a heap and Fiyero began to drag her out of the courtyard.

Everything seemed to be going so well until one of the mercenaries turned around and shouted,

"GLINDA'S ESCAPING!"

Elphaba, Rich, Fiyero and even Glinda all said at the exact same time,

"Bugger"

Rich immediately pulled the trigger on his revolver, the gun fired and a poppy gas bullet flew out and hit a mercenary, knocking him out instantly.

In an instant, the other mercenaries and the mutant creatures charged. Fiyero was doing his best to fight the enemy off with just a conventional sidearm but bear in mind, he was dragging Glinda along at the same time and he was a scarecrow.

Rich and Elphaba fought back to back as they pushed their way towards Glinda and Fiyero. The two Thropp cousins were an awesome sight whilst in combat. Rich firing his revolver and using hand to hand combat at the same time whilst Elphaba cast her magic, green energy flying through the air. The Emerald skinned Witch was also a brilliant hand to hand fighter.

Madame Morrible was about to personally join the fight when the crowd which had until this point had stayed well away from the confrontation, charged straight at Morrible and her Army! The civilians used any weapon they had to hand and those that didn't have any weapons just attacked Morrible's forces with their own bare hands! Rich, Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda were all surprised at the Population actually helping them!

Morrible was furious; her plan was being torn to shreds by her four greatest enemies and the stupid general population!

Elphaba and Rich finally managed to make their way over to Glinda and Fiyero and together the four managed to get inside the Emerald City Palace. Elphaba and Rich locked the doors and barricaded them whilst Fiyero did the best he could to treat Glinda's injuries.

"Rich… you came back" Glinda said weakly as she reached out an arm to her love.

"Glinda, I love you, I will always come back to you" Rich replied taking Glinda's hand in his.

Glinda smiled at Rich and was about to say something else when the doors groaned loudly as something pushed against them!

"We need to get out of here!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"But where?" Elphaba asked.

Rich and Glinda looked at each other and nodded.

"My lab should be the best bet. It's easy to defend and it has a secret door for escape when and if necessary" Rich replied to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Sounds like a plan" Elphaba replied.

Rich picked up Glinda and carried her bridal style up the stairs and through the many passage ways of the deserted palace. Elphaba and Fiyero followed Rich and readied themselves to defend him and Glinda if needed. Eventually they arrived at Rich's lab and barricaded the main entrance. But when Rich looked into the centre of the room, his eyes widened with horror!

"What in Oz?!" he exclaimed as he laid Glinda down on a bench and sprinted over to the massive, bulky and crude machine in the middle of his lab.

He began looking at some random dials and began muttering to himself.

"No, this can't be what I think this is."

"What is it?" Elphaba asked as she dashed over to her cousin.

"It's a portal generator" Morrible said as she somehow appeared in the Lab!

"How the hell did you….." Rich started but Fiyero cut him off.

"What is a Portal Generator?"

Morrible gave a smile that made Rich, Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda all want to throw up where they were.

"It will rip open portals in space and time to other worlds. Once open, I will be able to take over all worlds and not just Oz!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wicked Comet 2, Part 12**_

Rich, Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda's eyes widened as Morrible explained what the machine would do.

"That's impossible. I tried to design one of these things but the algorithms were too vast and the potential effects too dangerous!" Rich exclaimed.

"Not impossible for me" Morrible cackled.

The machine then shot out a burst of sparks and Rich dashed over to another set of controls.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, Oz will be destroyed when the machine activates" Morrible continued.

"Can you stop it?" Elphaba asked Rich.

"I'm not sure if I can. But I can give it a damn good go!" Rich replied.

Elphaba looked to Fiyero and Glinda who nodded.

"Ok, I will hold Morrible off whilst you shut the machine down" Elphaba spoke to her cousin with determination in her voice.

"You can't, you could be killed! I won't lose my family again!" Rich cried.

Elphaba smiled kindly to her cousin.

"You won't" was all she said to him before she took flight upon her broom to fight Morrible.

"Afraid Thropp?" Morrible asked evilly.

"You wish!" Elphaba snarled.

At that, Elphaba and Morrible charged into battle.

Rich began leaping this way and that, trying to switch of the machine. Even tough Rich was the smartest man alive, he was finding it extremely difficult to try and find out how he could stop the machine. Whilst the two Thropps were doing this, Fiyero was trying to heal Glinda's wounds with whatever he could find in the Lab's first aid box.

Explosions rocked the air as both the battle of the Ozian Citizens vs Morrible's army and the personal battle between Elphaba and Morrible raged on.

Rich pulled a particular lever which caused the machine to whir louder!

"Ah, it's not that one" he thought aloud.

Another explosion rocked the palace, sending Rich to the floor and tearing open an access panel leading into the guts of the machine.

Rich looked inside the hole and grinned; he now had a plan of what to do.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Glinda asked Fiyero weakly.

"Sure we do, Elphaba is one of the most powerful Witches that Oz has ever known and Rich is the Smartest guy I know. He built the Comet from scratch in Shiz with no idea of what he was doing for Oz sake" the man turned scarecrow replied with a smile.

Glinda smiled at this, she knew Fiyero was right. She watched as Rich stuck his entire upper body into the Portal Generator in order to mess with some of its internal workings. All the while Elphaba was flying on her broom close to the roof and doing her best to hold off Morrible. This was very difficult for the woman once known as the Wicked Witch of the West. Morrible was very powerful and Elphaba found herself nearly being knocked out of the air each time Morrible landed a blow!

"You know what you are doing is Wrong Morrible!" Elphaba's voice called out across the noise of both the battle and the machine.

"You are most certainly wrong green cabbage! I am doing what is best for Oz and all universes" Morrible shouted back.

Elphaba bristled at being called a cabbage but she didn't let her annoyance show. Morrible was obviously trying to bait her into making a mistake. If that happened, Elphaba would most certainly be killed.

Another explosion rocked the air, nearly making Elphaba spin out of control!

"Not long now" Morrible spoke with excitement.

"Ah, well actually…" Rich's voice echoed out.

Everyone turned to face Rich, whose hair was stuck up in weird shapes like he had just been electrocuted.

"What have you done?!" Morrible shrieked, knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"I might have fiddled with the machine's circuits, I haven't been able to shut the machine down. But I did manage to minimise the Explosion." Rich explained.

"How much?" Elphaba asked, her sixth sense giving her all sorts of warnings.

"It won't destroy Oz. But it will destroy the Palace" Rich replied.

Morrible let out a shriek of pure anger and leapt towards Rich who managed to grab hold of her and force her back. His teeth were gritted as he forced his feet to gain more traction on the ground.

"Elphaba, Fiyero, I'm going to stay and make sure that Morrible can't mess with the machine again. You get yourselves and Glinda out of here!" Rich said through gritted teeth.

"No, Rich. You'll die!" Elphaba protested.

"Don't be stupid!" Fiyero added.

"There's got to be another way!" Glinda weakly said.

Rich looked apologetically to his Cousin, his Friend and his true love.

"There is no other way, I'm truly sorry" he said apologetically.

Morrible then threw Rich off of her, sending the Thropp genius flying across the room and barely managing to land on his feet.

"GO!" Rich shouted as he drew out his revolver and prepared for what he thought would be his final fight.

Elphaba, with tears in her eyes said to Rich, "Be safe" before she darted over to Fiyero and helped to carry a screaming and ferociously protesting Glinda out of the room.

Once the three were out of sight, Rich turned to face Morrible.

"Looks like it is just you and I" he said grimly.

"I will not let you stand in my way! If I can't have Oz, I will settle for your death!" Morrible roared and at that the two charged into battle.

Morrible leapt to attack Rich from above with a magical attack but Rich sidestepped at the last minute and delivered a sucker punch to Morrible's face.

The former press secretary didn't seem to be phased by Rich's attack and immediately dealt a punch to Rich's gut which made him double over in Pain.

Morrible took this opportunity to attack Rich's face, breaking his nose and sending blood everywhere, not all of it Rich's. This impact sent Rich to the floor.

From where he was, Rich could see that Morrible thought Rich was knocked out or killed. So he lay as still as he could for as long as he dared until Morrible was standing right above him.

Quick as a flash, Rich raised his gun and fired a conventional lethal bullet into Morrible.

The truly wicked witch fell backwards at the impact and held a hand tightly over the wound that the bullet had made.

"A lethal bullet?" Morrible exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't kill." Rich replied, trying not to choke on the smoke which now filled the Lab. "But with you, you are too much of a risk to be sent back to Prison"

The machine began whirring loudly and small explosions started happening, each one growing more powerful than the last.

It was game over now and Rich's mind was now full of images of his life with Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero and all of their friends. He smiled before aiming his gun at Morrible one more time.

"Into the fires of hell you go!" he roared at the top of his lungs. There was another explosion and the roof started to collapse. Morrible ignored this as she tried desperately to reset the Machine but it was no use.

Rich knew that he had to leave so he turned to run but then a beam fell and everything for Rich went black!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 13**_

Elphaba helped Fiyero drag a violently protesting Glinda out of Rich's lab, down a long corridor and onto a rooftop balcony which overlooked the Emerald City. Beneath the balcony was a wide and from the looks of it, very deep river.

"YOU LEFT RICH TO DIE!" Glinda screamed, her face red and tears flowing down like a waterfall.

"He told us to go!" Fiyero protested but Glinda was having none of it. She tried to punch Fiyero but considering he was a scarecrow, Glinda didn't do much damage at all.

Elphaba turned and looked down the hall, fires were erupting everywhere and it was difficult to see with all the smoke. Then without warning, Elphaba's visions kicked in!

She could see Rich fighting Madame Morrible and then as he was trying to leave, Rich got hit by a roofing beam and was knocked unconscious.

"NO. I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER!" Elphaba shouted at the top of her lungs as she took off on her broom and flew back down the hall as fast as the Emerald Witch dared.

Dodging flying debris, smoke and flame alike, Elphaba raced back through the Emerald City Palace until she finally entered the Lab. It was in ruins and unfortunately the machine was still running. Holding a hand over her nose and mouth, Elphaba carefully descended through the smoke until her eyes managed to pick out the shape of Rich. Who was half buried in rubble.

"NO!" She gasped as she landed and, with a temporary strength enhancing spell, Elphaba lifted the roof beams off of Rich.

Rich was lying on his front, his revolver in hand but was barely moving. He looked to be badly injured. Moving quickly, Elphaba lifted Rich with a fireman's lift and got back onto her broom.

Just before she was about to take off, she noticed Morrible, who herself was badly injured. Morrible was trying to crawl towards the machine. There was no hope of stopping it now.

Even though Morrible was her enemy, Elphaba wanted to at least try to get her out.

"MORRIBLE!" Elphaba shouted over the noise of the machine, the flames and the explosions going on around them. "Get out of here! The Palace is going to Blow!"

Morrible whirled around, her face contorted into a mask of rage.

"STAY BACK! I DON'T NEED HELP FROM YOU!" she roared.

Elphaba tried to move forward but Morrible sent a blast of Magic at Elphaba, who leapt to one side to avoid being hit. Another explosion occurred and Elphaba realised that Morrible was beyond saving. So she took to the air and flew back down the corridor as fast as she dared.

The explosions grew more rapid and more intense as Elphaba flew and the fires spread rapidly, the flames licking at the straw at the back of the Broom!

Dodging and weaving through the corridor, Elphaba finally shot outside and landed on the Balcony. Fiyero and Glinda were choking on the smoke which was pouring out of the open balcony doors.

"We've got to get out of here" Fiyero shouted over the noise of the explosions.

"I know. But my Broom can't take more than two people and Glinda's in no shape to make bubbles!" Elphaba replied.

That was when Fiyero looked over the edge of the Balcony and saw the river below.

"Fae, do you think you could at least slow down our descent?" he asked.

Elphaba looked over the edge and saw the river too.

"I could. But that's a stupid idea. What if Rich and Glinda drown?" she replied.

"We'll just have to hold on tightly" Fiyero said back, his voice grim.

Elphaba nodded and helped Fiyero lift Glinda up and held on tightly to the two of them as the Emerald Skinned Witch stood on the edge of the balcony. It was then that she realised that this was the balcony that Glinda had said her goodbyes to her when Elphaba "Defied Gravity"

Elphaba smiled to herself and as the explosions were almost upon them, she closed her eyes and said to herself,

"It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes. And Leap!"

At that, Elphaba leapt from the edge of the balcony.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 14**_

Elphaba, Rich, Fiyero and Glinda hit the freezing water of the river with a loud SPLASH! Elphaba and Glinda gasped at the water's temperature but Fiyero didn't as he was a scarecrow and scarecrows don't feel temperature.

Fighting against her heavy waterlogged skirts and dragging the unconscious form of Rich, Elphaba bobbed to the surface with Fiyero and Glinda close behind. Together, they swam to a river bank and dragged themselves partially up it, the emerald city palace exploding behind them.

It was at this point that Rich groaned loudly as he woke up,

"Uuugggghhh. My head"

He looked around and saw where they were and the Emerald City palace behind them.

"I managed to get you out of there after you were knocked unconscious" Elphaba explained between breaths.

"Morrible?" Rich asked.

"Last I saw, she was stuck in the lab" Elphaba replied.

The four all knew that this most likely meant that Madame Morrible was dead. Without warning, Fiyero started laughing!

Rich, Elphaba and Glinda all shot him an angry look.

"We've survived!" Fiyero managed to say.

It dawned on the other three that yes, they had indeed survived a fiery inferno and a 5 story plunge into an icy river. The other three laughed as well, Elphaba letting out one of her infamous cackles.

"WE DID IT!" Rich cheered.

The four were happy, but the mood faded when they heard the multiple clicks of rifles being cocked!

They looked up to see multiple people, including gale forcers, pointing their guns right at them!

No-one dared say a single word.

The soldiers were all scared about shooting the four, you could tell that. Glinda and Rich, both almost helpless tried to get up but Fiyero stopped them. Elphaba however stood up and placed herself inbetween the soldiers and Rich, Fiyero and Glinda. She looked at the soldiers with a look that said "Try and attack. I dare you!"

Rich, Glinda and Fiyero all watched with concern, they didn't know how this situation would develop. All three tried to get up but failed to do so.

"Don't shoot them" Glinda said weakly.

The soldiers all looked confused,

"Why not, your goodliness?" one asked.

Glinda paused for a moment, she knew she had to be very careful as to what she said next.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, once known as the Wicked Witch of the West and the Scarecrow, also known as Fiyero Tiggular, risked their lives alongside Rich to save mine and to liberate the Emerald City."

"But, The Witch is Wicked! She is guilty of unspeakable crimes!" another soldier exclaimed.

Elphaba shot that soldier a dirty look, who promptly shrank back.

"She was never Wicked. All Elphie is guilty of is fighting for those who couldn't defend themselves. It is the Wizard who is or was, the real criminal here." Glinda said back to the soldier.

A large crowd had gathered behind the soldiers by now, all of them battered, bruised and beaten from the fight against Morrible's army, which was dead, captured or scattered. All of them were confused.

Glinda and Rich explained that Elphaba had never been Wicked in the first place and that it was the Wizard and Morrible who had been the Wicked ones.

Elphaba and Fiyero on one hand were thinking that Rich and Glinda were being absolute idiots but on the other, both were thankful that Glinda and Rich were trying to redeem them.

The Crowd at first doubted what Rich and Glinda were saying, but slowly, they all realised that Glinda and Rich were telling the truth.

The crowd cheered for Elphaba, Rich, Glinda and Fiyero, the four heroes of Oz. They had saved everyone by defeating Morrible.

"We must celebrate!" someone shouted.

Glinda, Rich, Elphaba and Fiyero just smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Wicked Comet 2, part 15**_

6 months after the battle of the Emerald City

Things had changed forever since the Battle of the Emerald City, for one, Elphaba wasn't considered Wicked anymore so she wasn't being hunted down. In fact, her work against the Wizard was being celebrated! Rebuilding efforts in the Emerald City had gone swiftly with the airport taking priority so supplies could be flown in and out. Morrible's body was never found in the wreckage of Rich's laboratory, most assumed that she had been incinerated in the explosions that tore the palace apart.

Rich had finally put the Comet back together and it was ready to be test flown for the first time since it had crashed in the Munchkinland cornfield all those years ago. On the outside, the brilliant silver aircraft looked pretty much the same as when it last flew. But inside the aircraft were many new additions, for instance, Rich had put in new upgraded versions of the ghost jet engines, magic based systems courtesy of Elphaba and powerful defensive systems and weaponry. The interior now resembled a luxurious sitting room instead of the bare interior with which the Comet spent its early life. The cockpit was very much the same as it had been on the last flight the Comet made, but now it had two permanent positons behind the pilot and co-pilots seats. One was for navigation and the other was for the Defensive systems operator.

Rich had said to Glinda, Fiyero and Elphaba that those positions would be allocated to them. With Elphaba taking the Co-Pilot's seat, Glinda on Navigation and Fiyero would be on the Defensive systems. Of course, the Comet still retained the ability to fly with just Rich on his own.

Excitement all over Oz was mounting for the moment when Oscar Zulu 1 would return to flight and that moment was today.

Standing on a podium in front of the newly restored Comet, with Rich, Elphaba and Fiyero standing behind her, Glinda spoke into a microphone to the gathered crowd.

"Today, after many years, one of Oz's greatest achievements. The first Comet aircraft will return to the skies." Glinda said to the crowd.

The crowd cheered at this, to them the Comet was a symbol of freedom and a monument to what humankind could do.

After the speech was completed, Rich, Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero all boarded the Comet and took up their positions in the updated cockpit. Slowly the systems came to life for the first time in many years and it seemed as if the aircraft was waking up after a long sleep. When it came time to fire up the four ghost jet engines, the enchanted four, as Elphaba, Rich, Glinda and Fiyero had come to be known, all held their breath as Rich activated the engine's air starters. A deep howling whine filled the air as the engines began to spin up one by one. Then there was a loud screech as the four ghost mk2 jet engines roared into life!

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Fiyero shouted at the top of his voice.

The Comet sat on the tarmac for a few moments whilst Rich checked the engine management systems to ensure that everything was working smoothly. Once Rich was satisfied that all was good, he released the brakes and taxied the Comet to the runway.

Once at the end of the runway, Rich spoke into the radio.

"Emerald City Tower, this is Comet Oscar Zulu 1. Ready to go, runway 18. VFR Test flight"

"Roger that, Oscar Zulu 1. You are cleared for take-off, runway 18. Wind is calm, altimeter 2-9-9-2." The Air Traffic Controller replied.

"Welcome back sir" added the voice of another ATC Controller.

"Roger, Tower. Oscar Zulu 1 is cleared for take-off, runway 18. And it is great to be back" Rich replied.

Rich turned to Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always" was their response.

Elphaba and Rich both placed a hand on the throttles.

"Three, Two, One, Power!" Elphaba called out and the cousins pushed the throttles to full power. The airframe shook as the ghosts let out their familiar howl. The brakes were released and the Comet roared down the runway. Faster and faster it gained speed until Rich and Elphaba gently pulled back on the control column, the nose of the Comet lifted and Oscar Zulu 1 took to the air for the first time in years!

"IT FLIES! IT FLIES!" Multiple people on the ground cheered. Inside the Comet, Rich, Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero all cheered at the top of their voices.

Rich then gently pulled the Comet into a gentle climb and turn to bring the jet on a circular flight around the Emerald City. The familiar noise of the engines and aircraft, the subtle vibrations in the cockpit and the sight of the sunlight shining off of the wings felt right.

"So what now? I mean, what are we going to do with our lives now that the Comet is back" Fiyero asked after half an hour of Rich testing the aircraft's systems.

"That I don't know" Glinda replied.

"But whatever happens. We'll be ready for it" Elphaba added.

Rich smiled at them, he knew that Elphaba and Glinda were right. And as he turned the Comet towards the setting sun, the light glinting off of the Comet's polished skin, Rich had a feeling that something big would happen sooner than anyone thought.


End file.
